Boba Fett vs Khan
Boba Fett vs Khan '''is a What If? episode of Death Battle Intermission '''Boomstick: This episode of Death Battle is brought to you by WikiHow. (Death Battle theme) Boomstick: Why stick your sword in a girl to get another human being when you can create your very own? Wiz: The space age in film has taught us that breeding other people via scientific experiments have incredible consequences. Boomstick: Like Boba Fett, the green-shelled assassin. Wiz: And Khan, the superhuman sociopath with a vengeance. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Boba Fett Wiz: There are the hunters. There are the killers. And then there's Boba Fett! Wiz: Jango was the one who taught Boba all the skills he knows. Eventually he was known as the best bounty hunter in the galaxy. Boomstick: And, no, we're not exaggerating here. This guy is one of the coolest characters ever to travel the galaxy! Wiz: Born as the physical clone to who was, at the time, the most dangerous bounty hunter in the galaxy, Jango Fett. Boomstick: While all the other clones born by the long-necked nerds on Kamino had their growth boosted up, Boba was made an exception to this - which means he was likely to go through the horrible, life-scarring ordeal called puberty we all know and hate. Wiz: As the...son of the Mandalorian warrior, Boba Fett would potentially be the strongest and most dangerous clone trooper in galactic history. Boomstick: However, as usual, life had other plans for this guy. Shows Jango Fett's final battle against Mace Windu, and his head flying across the screen Boomstick: I like the way you fly, boy! Wiz: Wrong movie, Boomstick. Boomstick: Whatever. Anyway, after seeing his father cut down by that pesky Jedi bastard, Boba became one of the fiercest Jedi-hating sons of bitches the cosmos had ever known. Wiz: Famed for his Mandalorian armour and for being completely pitiless in the face of a bounty, Boba Fett is also heavily armed to a ridiculous extent. I'm talking flamethrowers, missile launchers, an EE-3 carbine rifle and a jet pack - even a few lightsabers, taken from the defeated corpses of the Jedi he's managed to kill. Boomstick: Otherwise known as the most over-the-top utility belt since Batman! Wiz: Boba Fett became so renowned that even Darth Vader singled him out for special treatment. Darth Vader: No disintegration. Boba Fett: As you wish. Boomstick: And when Darth Vader, one of the coolest, most murderous and sociopathic leaders of all time, singles you out like that, you know you've got a reputation for being one badass bounty hunter! Wiz: In fact, Boba Fett has held his own once or twice against Darth Vader himself, as well as a number of other Jedi knights- Boomstick: Except Luke Skywalker...yeah, that didn't go so well. Shows Boba Fett's death Boomstick: Poor kid. Damn you, George Lucas! Wiz: But, mistreatment of characters aside, Boba Fett actually survived that encounter with the Sarlacc, becoming a leader of his father's people after the Galactic Civil War, and continued to wreak destruction and fear wherever he went Boomstick: And he's not just a pretty face with pretty guns. Boba Fett is one of the deadliest fighters in the galaxy, all without needing a lightsaber or the ability to rip people apart with your mind. He's physically stronger than the average human and, since he was trained by one of the most ruthless killers in the cosmos, it's fair to assume that he can kick some serious ass. Wiz: That aside, Boba Fett is not invulnerable. Aside from having the ability to be knocked into a giant toothy hole in the ground to defeat him, Boba Fett is a lone warrior - he works better independently than he does in a group. Also, even though he held his own against Darth Vader more than once, one particular example on Maryx Minor shows Darth Vader dominating the fight for the most part, and Boba Fett could only truly hold his own, as opposed to truly gaining ground on the Sith lord. Boomstick: However, Wiz, in that same battle, Boba Fett showed some serious resilience to mind control when Darth Vader tried to hypnotise him into letting his guard down. Also, moments later, Fett went down in history as one of the few people who could SHOOT DARTH VADER IN THE FACE! Damn! Wiz: Boba Fett actually had the opportunity to kill Vader, but decided against it because, if he did, the Empire would hunt him to the end of his days. Boomstick: Smart. Wiz: Exactly. Even though he's not an all-powerful Force-sensitive badass, and Darth Vader managed to gain the upper hand throughout most of the fight, that doesn't change the fact that Boba Fett still managed to gain ground on Vader and deal some pretty serious blows. Boba Fett: So he's actually an all-powerful steel-nerved gun-toting badass! Darth Vader: I see why they call you the best bounty hunter in the galaxy. Khan Wiz: The Federation has faced many incredible foes in its infinite goal to explore the universe. Boomstick: But none of those alien psychos come as bat-shit crazy or as awesome as this guy here. Khan: My name. Is. Khan! Boomstick: Holy fuck, that gives me chills! Wiz: Khan looks, talks and walks like a man, but he is another creature entirely. He wasn't born at all. He was the product of a selective breeding or genetic engineering program, based on the eugenic philosophy that held improving the capabilities of a man improved the entire Human race. Augments produced by the program possessed physical strength and analytical capabilities considerably superior to ordinary Humans, and were created from a variety of Earth's ethnic groups. Boomstick: Yawn, could you say that in English, please? Wiz: Alright. Khan Noonien Sing was one of over a hundred of his kind bred in laboratories, by scientists trying to achieve breeding the pinnacle of human mental and physical potential. However, when Khan and his people were made aware of their incredible powers, they used them to conquer nearly a third of the Earth as rulers. Boomstick: But, naturally, it wasn't long before the shit hit the fan. Turns out, the people of Earth didn't like the thought of being ruled by psychopaths - even if history had taught them that they should be used to it. ' Wiz: The human race fought back against Khan's kind and, after a really long war, the humans sentenced them to death. However, Khan managed to escape with seventy-two other of his kind and put them all in suspended animation on his ship, the ''Botany Bay. '''Boomstick: This Khan guy sounds like a real wimp! Wiz: Anyway, Boomstick.... Boomstick: Three hundred years later, the Federation was in its prime. After Spock's home planet, Vulcan, was sucked into a black hole, the Federation started brutally searching space for other races to fight and use as fists and shields. Bastards! Wiz: Khan's ship was discovered and Khan alone was revived. Starfleet Commander Admiral Marcus used his phenomenal intelligence and capacity for brutality and savagery to secretly create vicious new weaponry in preparation for a war with the Klingons...which he ''planned to start. '''Boomstick: But, naturally, Khan didn't like being a subcategory of the food chain, and rebelled against Marcus. He smuggled his suspended-animationeded brothers and sisters and quickly became...' Spock Prime: ...the most dangerous adversary the Enterprise ever faced. He is brilliant, ruthless...and he won't hesitate to kill every single one of you! Boomstick: Sounds like a real laid-back guy! Wiz: He is anything but. Khan is the ultimate human being in almost every way when it comes to brains and brawn. Though he doesn't look like the Incredible Hulk, he possesses superhuman strength, capable of leaping huge distances, kicking somebody several metres off the ground, or even cracking a human skull in half with his bare hands. Boomstick: Wait, WHAT THE FUCK!! Wiz: It's finally happened. Boomstick: Ok, forget everything I said right there. This guy is AWESOME! I mean, that's not something you just do. That's ''art ''right there. Wiz: Anyway, the ability to crack a skull open at all means that Khan's bones and joints are incredibly powerful. They are also really durable, meaning he can jump from any height and extremely hard, and he will stand up straight in a matter of seconds. This is attributed to the fact that Khan's bone structure was genetically primed to perfection. Boomstick: Boring science stuff aside..... Wiz: I'm not finished yet, Boomstick. Boomstick: I don't care... Wiz: Anyway, Khan also possesses incredible brainpower and speed of thought, with an elaborately analytical mind. His brainpower means that he can create an immensely complicated plan that will almost certainly succeed, giving him the advantage in every single way. As a result, he is probably one of the most intelligent men on the planet. Boomstick: Do you have to ruin everything? The whole cracking heads open thing is enough for me! Wiz: Anything that isn't smart is enough for you, Boomstick. As a result of his abilities, Khan has a variety of skills. He is very knowledgeable in science and technology, enough to create a series of dangerous wepaons for space warfare. He is capable of single-handedly piloting a starship bigger and more complex than the Enterprise - which is difficult enough to pilot with hundreds. He is also an expert marksman with almost any conventional firearms, and due to his strength he can carry a cannon in just one hand. This is shown when he wiped out an entire Klingon squadron, including many reinforcements, by himself. In addition, Khan has an extremely precise memory and can process impossible amounts of detail for ages. Boomstick: His blood is also...really weird. Wiz: Khan's blood contains very potent regenerative abilities and can even restore a cancer patient - when injected - to full health. This means that, even after a prolonged battle with a series of opponents, he can carry on going for days to come. Boomstick: This guy's arsenal includes a selection of throwing knives, a teleport device, some pistols and small rifles, a space suit that can survive in a vacuum for days on end...and that's about it. Wiz: Khan Noonien Singh is one of the most ruthless enemies that Starfleet ever crossed phasers with, and there's no question why. Boomstick: That being said, Khan has no obvious weakness, aside from some real serious anger-management problems. Wiz: Khan is confident, arrogant and a Social Darwinist. He believes, quite correctly, that he and his people are the ultimate human beings, and that all others are either puppets to be manipulated or obstacles to be flattened at their feet. He is also extremely obsessive, and though he assesses all perceptible risks in a situation, he will upturn any dynasty and kill millions of people over and over to survive. Boomstick: This guy is really fucking scary! Khan: You-should-have-let-me-sleep! Prelude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all. Boomstick: But, first, I want to ask someone on the internet how to crack someone's skull open, so I think I'll try WikiHow. Wiz: WikiHow is a beautifully immaculate web site where one can visit and type in any question they want and get a multiple-point answer on a web-page, which they can contribute to if they log in as a Contributor. Boomstick: Arggh! That's way too many syllables for a human being to understand. Could you please answer in English? Wiz: It's basically Wikipedia for questions and answers. Boomstick: Just say that at the beginning, Wiz, but right now, ''IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!'' Fight The USS Vengeance ''speeds towards Coruscant, with Khan standing on the bridge, alone atop a heap of Starfleet officer corpses. He sees the Coruscanton a screen and smiles coolly. ''Khan: You think your world is safe. It is an illusion. ''(He powers up the twin superlasers on the ''Vengeance) Enjoy these final moments of peace, for I have returned. To have....my...ven... An explosion rocks the ship and Khan is thrown over the bridge. He crashes into the screen, which cracks to the point that a single tap would shatter it, and slumps to the ground. Outside the ship, Slave I ''launches a succession of missiles at the ship, Boba Fett in the chair smiling behind the mask. ''Khan: Interesting. Khan vaults over the control panels like an athlete and manoeuvres the ship around to face Slave I. ''He launches a myriad of lasers at the little ship, which only takes one hit to the wing before spinning out of the firing line. Boba speeds the ship towards Khan and fires a final missile towards his opposing ship's warp core, which explodes, throwing Khan off balance. Khan grabs a space suit and brings out a phaser pistol, aiming for the screen. ''Khan: Time to fly. He fires at the screen, which explodes and Khan is sucked violently out of the ship. Boba gasps at what he sees the man do. Khan dives down towards the Coruscant and Boba's ship flies down after him. The USS Vengeance ''smashes into Coruscant city and flattens almost half the city. People scream with horror as they try and dodge flying pieces of skyscrapers and houses. ''Slave I ''narrowly catches up with Khan's skydiving and Khan spins around, brings both pistols up and fires at Boba's helmet. The screen shatters and Boba screams, covering his face, as he is thrown out of the cockpit. ''Boba: Blast! The two men grapple blindly, twisting in and out like Neo and Agent Smith in The Matrix Revolutions. Boba Fett lands several punches on Khan, to which he only flinches. The two of them pass into the skyline, where a current of small ships race past and over them in a spiderweb of aerial traffic. They land on a speeder where Obi-Wan and Anakin are chasing Zam Wessell. Boba gets up first, grabs his EE and shoots the two Jedi just as they turn around. Khan kicks the two of them out of the ship, before standing up straight and studying the bounty hunter. Before Khan can attack, Boba Fett activates his jet-pack rocket, which punches into Khan and explodes, propelling the superhuman clean out of the ship with a flaming coat. Time slows down to a scale of Quicksilver in Days of Future Past. The camera adopts Khan's line of sight and peripheral vision. It spots a speeder coming his way a few feet underneath him. The screen takes in the distance between Khan and the speeder, visually showing the calculations of height and space between them. He then takes in the fuel tanks of Boba's speeder, and the distance between those tanks and Boba. After that, the time and screen reverts to normal and Khan back-flips, landing on the speeder he had spotted. He pulls out one of his phaser pistols and aims for Boba's ship. He fires, and Boba's ship explodes. Boba activates his jet-pack and soars off of the ship with moments to spare. Khan aims again and reflexively fires at Boba, who swerves in circles around the ships speeding around him, firing back desperately. The two of them rapidly exchange a large number of shots, before Boba surges towards Khan's ship. Boba: Let's take this down to ground level. Khan aims with his phaser and fires at Boba's jet-pack with intense precision. Boba's jet-pack explodes and Boba yells, thrashing madly as he plummets past Khan, who calmly watches him go. He then crouches as low as he can, then leaps after him, his coat writhing behind him. Boba aims with one arm and his grappling hook latches several metres above him on to a bridge. He zips up towards the bridge and climbs on top of him, before turning and awaiting Khan's arrival. Khan lands, creating a small crater where he lands. Khan draws his knife and Boba draws a lightsaber with a lapis-blue blade. Khan lunges wiht his knife, and Boba blocks forcefully with his lightsaber. The two of them elegantly exchange strikes, moving forwards and backwards, Boba drawing Khan back. Khan is wary of the lightsaber blade, but his eyes are focused on Boba's helmet. The duel progresses until the tip of the lightsaber slices the visor of Khan's spacesuit. Coughing, Khan desperately rips off the helmet, before shedding the rest of the suit by writhing off chunks of it. The suit clatters to the floor and Khan lunges with the knife. He misses and Boba tries to behead him with the lightsaber. Khan drops the knife and grabs the lightsaber as well and the two of them wrestle over it, snarling at each other. Suddenly, two of them are interrupted when a squadron of stormtroopers line the windows of the buildings surrounding them, brandishing machine guns. Stormtrooper captain: Lay down your weapons and place your hands on your head. You are under arrest, by order of the Emperor... Boba is distracted by this. Khan takes advantage of his distraction by slamming his hand on the switch of Boba's grappling gun. The grapple latches on to a passing ship and Boba screams as he is torn from his position, and disappears into the ocean of trafficking ships. Khan rips out his rifle phasers as the lightsaber clatters to the ground. Holding one in each hand, Khan whirls around as the troops open fire. The air is now a hailstorm of violent laser blasts, as red and blue rapid streaks of light converge on the bridge where Khan is standing. Khan cannot be seen, but several of the troops are dropping one by one. The battle reverts to slow motion and zooms in on Khan, who is moving extremely slow. He is cartwheeling, rolling, back-flipping and twisting on his feet, firing single shots at his attackers constantly. Each shot is hitting its mark, whilst the troops aren't striking their target at all. Reverting to normal, the camera goes from the gun battle to the ship that Boba is hanging from like a spider on a thread. Boba snaps the wire and dives into a building nearby. The glass shatters against his helmet and he combat-rolls into it. He finds himself in a Starfleet armoury, and rips open the first box he stees. He flies out of the shattered window on jet-packs attached to his feet, with six phasers strapped to his belt. Boba: At this rate, I'm gonna demand Jabba gives me more than one hundred million if I get rid of this menace! He zooms towards the gun battle, where the stormtroopers are now far less than half of the number they were moments ago and Khan is completely unharmed. Unsheathing a machine-gun phaser, Boba aims at Khan whilst flying towards him. He squeezes the trigger. Caught off guard, Khan is violently peppered in the back by the hailfire Boba has inflicted on him. Without being killed by a single hit he takes, Khan twists and staggers towards the edge of the bridge and loses his balance. Falling, Khan flails in the air as he plummets to the ground below. He lands on a speeder, which loses control and crashes into a street and explodes brutally in a ball of green flame. Boba lands in front of the explosion. Looking up at the sea of dead stormtroopers littering the streets and the buildings around him, Boba observes the flaming carcass of the ship Khan landed on. Boba: I was going to ask why on earth I would be asked to hunt down a man like you...based on what I see around me, such impulses were pointless. But, in the end, you are just another ounce of weight in my account.... Khan appears, silhouetted against the flames, calmly approaching Boba with a casually calm expression on his face. Boba: What? Impossible! Khan: Not impossible. Just...infrequent. He reveals he has attached rocket boots to his feet and rockets towards Boba through the air, brandishing phasers. Boba rockets towards Khan on his own rocket boots. The two of them move in on each other in a similar way to the start of the subway fight in The Matrix, firing lasers at each other furiously. They meet in midair with inches between them. Boba surges underneath Khan, and the two of them turn as they pass one another, aim and continue firing. Boba smashes through the door of a bar whilst Khan smashes through the wall of somebody's home. The two establishments explode and they both sprint out of their crash sites. Khan runs through the street, his legs and arms blurring with the speed he is moving at. Boba launches himself through the air on his rocket boots, going straight for Khan. Without looking, Khan fires his phasers at Boba. Two shots strike Boba's boots and he crashes to the ground painfully, rolling into a wall, before getting straight back up and running just as fast as Khan. Khan's path leads towards the Senate Building, and he smashes through the main door - sending the doors crashing to the ground, flattening people around him. Khan bursts through windows as he progresses up through the building, elbowing people aside. Boba uses his magnetic grapple to move to the top of the building. Outside a door that leads to the Senate Chamber, screams and blaster shots can be heard. The camera moves through the door and sees that the entire Senate is littered with corpses, with Khan standing on the Chancellor's podium. Khan: These people are so easy to break. If only they could just ''learn.... A small rain of grenades suddenly descends on him and he looks up, firing up at them with his phasers. Each shot strikes a grenade, which explodes, raining flames and shrapnel on him. Khan buckles under the shockwaves of the explosions and Boba wrist-grapples a senate pod and swings it towards Khan like he was throwing a hammer. Khan catches it with both hands with inches to spare. Boba appears on one of the hovering Senate pods, brandishing his EE again. Khan groans with strain and throws the pod at Boba, who leaps off his perch just in time. Attachign his magnetic grapple to the Chancellor's podium, Boba swings around like Spiderman, zipping towards where Khan is standing. The two men face one another intensely for a few quiet moments, before Boba aims with his EE and fires. Khan jerks his head to one side and it zips past him. Boba tackles him back and Khan double-hammerfists Boba's spine, knocking him to the ground. Boba groans and gets to his feet, before throwing a series of punches to Khan's face, which Khan absorbs wordlessly and without any pain. Khan strikes back by slamming his palm to where Boba's ear would be underneath the helmet, crunching the helmet and making Boba's ear ring loudly. Khan strikes him again, in the stomach, crunching into the armour. Khan spins around to back-kick Boba in the neck, but Boba ducks, landing a crushing blow to Khan's neck that actually hurts him, making him choke. Khan unleashes a series of punches that Boba redirects expertly with his hands. Khan drives him to the edge of the podium, until he is close to the very edge and about to fall. Boba then squats and powers into Khan, throwing him to the ground. Boba straddles over him and furiously launches a brutal number of punches. Khan's head rocks with the attacks, and his cheeks are split by the punches. One of Khan's eyes blackens. Boba cups his hands together to hammerfist the superhuman's head and kill him once and for all, when Khan's legs wriggle between Boba's and he double-kicks Boba in the chest, splitting Boba's armour in half. As Boba's armour spins off of the podium and disappears from sight, Boba staggers back, stunned. Khan lands an uppercut to Boba's helmet, splitting it into three uneven pieces. Boba's scarred face is livid with rage and he stumbles towards Khan, drawing a lightsaber. Before he can activate the lightsaber, Khan uppercuts him again but with his other hand, knocking him to the ground. Boba's face is bloodsoaked and he rolls off the edge of the podium, but clings on for dear life. Khan walks to the edge, reaches down and then lifts the bounty hunter by the throat with one hand, like the T-3000 in ''Terminator Genisys. Boba clutches and claws at Khan's arm, his face bulging and twisted painfully. His eyes are watering. Khan: It appears that you have lost to a superior mind. Boba: (Choking) Superior? Khan frowns and then looks down to see a beeping grenade clipped to his shoulder. He looks confused, just as the device explodes and Khan drops Boba. The flames engulf a quarter of Khan's body and he thrashes, and Boba hits a Senate pod, grunting. Khan falls on his back and violently pats his flaming shoulder. When the flames are extinguished, Khan stands up, his black Starfleet suit scorched off at the sleeve and the skin where the flames burned him is blackened hideously but not critically. He staggers, dizzy with adrenaline, and looks over the edge. Boba is struggling to his feet. He looks up at Khan, defiantly. Boba: Superior, my ass. Take this! Boba reveals that he has hidden a bazooka on that pod before engaging Khan earlier, aims and launches the rocket, which screams towards Khan. The podium explodes - as if part of a hyperclichéd Michael Bay movie - into several huge shards which shatter on the ground. Flames bloom across the Senate Chamber, destroying a large number of pods and sending a brutal shockwave ripping through the building, knocking people through windows, flying through the air and shattering statues and lamps and desks withoin a three-metre radius. Boba: At last... A silhouetted Khan lands on the pod above Boba, leaps down to stand over the bounty hunter. Picking him up with both hands on the sides of his skull, Khan's half-blackened face glares viciously at Boba. Khan: Did you really think it would be so ''easy? Khan squeezes with both hands and the screen snaps away from him, as blood splatters the pod and Boba cries out one last time. The camera pans back on Khan, who drops Boba's body as his bloodsoaked head drops in two equal pieces. Khan sweeps his hand on his torso to wipe the blood off and dusts off his shoulders, before climbing from one pod to another and walking out of the Senate Building, disappearing into the crowd. '''K.O.!' Imperial shuttles verge in on the Senate Building as Stormtroopers abseil down the roof of the building to investigate the scene of the epic battle. Results Boomstick: Holy fuck, that was ''epic! ''That was one of the most brutal Death Battles I've ever seen! Rewind it, but put the camera on Boba. I want to see his head explode.... Wiz: (Groaning) Not gonna happen. Both combatants carried incredible weaponry and equipment, and were very masterful tacticians, so it all came down to strength and determination. Boomstick: Boba Fett is one of the most badass characters in the Star Wars universe, with some of the coolest weapons in fictional history. Wiz: But Khan is on a completely different level. Without his muscularity, his intelligence and incredibly fast speed of thought kept him unhurt for the first part of the battle - shown by how he took in so much information in a split second, whilst jumping out of an exploding ship, being himself on fire, but still being able to assess the speed and power of both his own fall and the ship's path, and he landed flawlessly all the same. Boomstick: This guy is absically a space Sherlock when it comes to deduction and intelligence...oh...(Picture of Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock in a poster appears on the screen, then cuts back to the Death Battle replays) 'In contrast, Boba Fett is a clumsy idiot who was defeated by being knocked into a ''freaking hole in the ground with teeth! And he had a jet pack!' Wiz: Calm down, Boomstick. Boomstick: Sorry, Wiz. '''Anyway, you'd think that Boba's badass jetpack would be awesome enough to give Boba a huge advantage, but in the end it was removed from the fight pretty damn quick.' Wiz: Boba did a fairly good job keeping Khan at a distance by trying to stick to a gun battle - Boomstick: One of the most epic gun battles of all time. Wiz: Shut up! However, whenever it came down to close-range warfare, Boba could only use versatility and evasion rather than skill to stay alive. Boomstick: You know, Khan should have been ripped apart by the freaking lightsaber, but that proved as useless as a baloon sword against a Balrog. Boba hit Khan with every single weapon he had - grenades, rockets, freaking lasers.... Wiz: But Khan's inhuman durability and stamina meant that he could shake off every single ounce of these attacks and deliver ten times as much, regardless. When it came to the fist fight, Boba is extremely skilled and experienced in battling other life forms like him, but none of them, so far as we know, have superhuman strength. On that note, Khans' strength and speed dominated the entire fight, making any and all of Boba's technology absolutely useless. Boomstick: We just saw Khan take the full force of a freaking machine gun to the heart and lungs, before falling several feet into a passing speeder, which then crash-landed in a busy street and exploded...and he was fine. Wiz: In the end, when it came down to the big final brawl, it all came down to weaknesses. Khan's only flaw in this fight would be his extreme arrogance and overconfidence in his own abilities. Boba's weakness would also be his greatest strength: he is completely relentless and will go to any lengths to finish the job, even if he was fatally wounded. Boomstick: Also, whilst Boba is at the peak of human strength and endurance and durability, Khan is a mile freaking past the limits of human capability, meaning that - even though they are both much stronger than an ordinary person - Khan still has the advantage. Also, he wasn't bred to be just a foot soldier, like Boba. He was bred to be the ultimate human, so he is better than every way than anyone else...even the coolest bounty hunter of all time. Wiz: Khan's durability and pain tolerance meant that he could survive point-blank explosions and whole downpours of laser-fires, and only be irritated. Boba was wiped out by a simple fall off the podium, and by Khan's very first punch. As such, their difference in survivability is very clear cut. Boomstick: How does Khan even stay standing, making such cool jumps from great heights to land dramatically above his opponent? Wiz: Khan, like you said, is a being genetically engineered to be stronger and tougher than the likes of a Klingon warrior. As a result, his bone and muscular structure and composition is far more than ten times as tough as an ordinary man. If an ordinary man had jumped such a height, their legs would have splintered viciously, driving the bones into the pelvis and crippling them permanently, maybe even killing them from the inside. It would be completely physically impossible to survive...except for Khan. Boomstick: In the end, Boba Fett was the first to ''crack!'' Wiz: The Winner is Khan. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Star Wars vs Star Trek' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Cossack09 Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016